Cassowary
Cassowary (real name Marsha Maglio) is the older sister of Edward Maglio and an employee at Pegasus Corporation. She also assists Edward in exposing the 2019 Evergreen Scandal and also helps Edward fight The Eternals during the Venezuelan Civil War. Biography Military career Not much is known about Marsha's early life. However, what is known is that she enlisted in the United States Army, serving in the 34th Infantry Division, in 2009. She served until 2017, when she was honorably discharged after injuring her hand in a grenade explosion during a firefight while on a tour of duty in Central Africa. After leaving the military, she enlisted in the Evergreen Institute as a student, studying Computer Science, aiming to become a member of the United States Army Cyber Command. Evergreen Institute and Pegasus Corporation During her time at Evergreen Institute, she abruptly changed her career path and accepted a job offer at Pegasus Corporation, a cyber-security firm. She worked as customer service for several years, until 2018, when she was abruptly promoted to security consultant. 2019 Evergreen Scandal Marsha was involved in exposing the 2019 Evergreen Scandal, alongside her brother Edward. She actively assisted Edward in gathering evidence of academic dishonesty committed by Fu Zedong and his lackeys, known as the Gods of Darkness. Venezuelan Civil War and The Righteous Crusaders In 2021, Marsha was on a business trip to Venezuela, which was in the midst of a civil war following a violent coup executed by The Eternals, a narco-terrorist group. Coincidentally, Edward and the rest of the family was vacationing in Venezuela and planned to pay Marsha a visit. However, this wasn't to be: during a phone call conversation, Marsha was kidnapped by The Eternals, an event that was witnessed by Edward and some of his friends. Edward and his family immediately went to the police, but they turned a blind eye on the case, eventually dismissing the case entirely due to lack of evidence. The police maintained that she was most likely dead. Outraged, Edward and his family resolved to fight the kidnappers and save Marsha themselves, forming an alliance with the anti-government militia group, the Free Venezuelan People's Army (FVPA) as a result. Captivity and rescue It is revealed that, while in captivity, Marsha endured horrible conditions and was subjected to mental, physical and psychological torture at the hands of The Eternals. Specifically, it is revealed that the Eternals sought to brainwash her into becoming one of their own. They kept Marsha imprisoned in an illegal mine in the Venezuelan countryside, that involving feeding poisonous food to weaken her body and used horrific mental torture techniques "too horrible to describe with mere words" to break her mind. It was later revealed that Marsha was kept in the same area as Carolyn Maynard's daughter Jade, who also fell victim to physical and mental torture: the Eternals often physically and mentally tortured Jade in front of Marsha to break her (after she was found to have a soft spot for children). To further break her down, the Eternals forced Marsha to kill other prisoners of war as part of her "indoctrination." Marsha and Jade were soon found by the Maglio family and the anti-government rebels, which resulted in a massive firefight between the Eternals, the anti-government rebels, and Edward's team of Righteous Crusaders. Taking on The Eternals TBA Becoming a vigilante Sometime after the War on the Eternals, Marsha, outraged that remnants of the Eternals still exist in scattered clusters across North and South America, decided to finish off the organization herself. To that end, she joined the Babylon Coalition, a network of hitmen and cyber-warriors. Operating under the name Cassowary, Marsha became a formidable assassin, killing numerous Los Eternos lieutenants that were hidden across North and South America while operating under complete secrecy for months. It wasn't until 2020 that Edward was finally able to discover the shocking truth about his sister. Personal details Demeanor and personality Marsha is an outgoing person, with a lovely, friendly personality. She loves making friends and making new connections, both in her work life and her personal life. She is also quite prone to joking often, considering herself the "comic relief" of the family at times. Personal appearance Marsha is described as a tall woman with a body built like an athlete. She stands at 5'8" and has blonde hair and brown eyes. However, during the events on the War on the Eternals and the Venezuelan Civil War, she briefly dyed her hair brown. Sometime after her rescue, she dyed her hair red to signify her desire to "stain the jungles red with her enemies' blood." Habits and beliefs TBA Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Being a former United States Army soldier, Marsha is a proficient martial artist. She was able to hold her own against a sicario trying to kill her, and she also recounted a story where she singlehandedly took on ten African pirates in hand-to-hand combat and won during one of her tours of duty. She employs a fighting style containing elements of Pencak Silat, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Savate, and even gymnastics. *'Master Acrobat': Having a gymnastics background, Marsha is a master acrobat, able to perform complex backflips to avoid gunfire. *'Marksman': Marsha is quite good at shooting: she has been known to kill a turkey from miles away, even in a treestand. She has also been known to shoot a bear with a bow from several kilometers away, hitting a bear accurately in the heart one time. She is also quite skilled with a bow-and-arrow and a crossbow. Trivia *Ironically, her kidnapping and captivity under Los Eternos ended up contributing to Marsha's ultimate transformation into the very person she hated to be. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Evergreen Institute Students